1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a storage system, and more particularly, to a storage system for supporting the use of multiple keys stored in the storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memories can electrically erase their data in entire cells at a time. Thus, they are being widely used in computers, memory cards, and the like. A recent surge in the use of mobile information devices such as mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs) and digital cameras is causing flash memories to rapidly replace hard disks. The above mobile devices increasingly require large-capacity storage devices in order to provide various functions (for example, a video playback function and a high sound-quality music playback function).
One large-capacity flash memory module can be produced using one large-capacity flash memory chip. However, out of economic need, attempts are being made to produce one large-capacity flash memory module by combining a plurality of low-capacity flash memory chips. If a unique key is stored in each low-capacity flash memory chip, it means that a plurality of keys is stored in one large-capacity flash memory module. Therefore, a technology that enables the use of a plurality of keys stored in one large-capacity flash memory module is required.